The Beatiful Day Turns Bad and Back to Beautiful
by Supernatrualfreaak
Summary: This story is wrapping up all the loose ends of the Nine Lives of Chloe King.
1. Chapter 1

**The Nine Lives of Chloe King do not belong to me... it belongs to the ABC Family and others!** **I also would like to point out that I am trying to rap up any lose ends!  
**-  
Chloe PROV.

As Amy and Paul rushed in my tears slowly faded. I looked at them once more, then back at Brian and spoke. "He's Dead."  
Although I wished that it weren't true he would die in a matter of seconds. I listened to his heart beat... It started to slowly fade... I didn't know how long i listened but the sound didn't completely fade.  
"Chloe We should go… I know it hurts, but we've stayed here for 5 minutes and the cops will come soon…" Amy said in the saddest tone.  
When I looked at her I was so surprised... 5 minutes already? I listened for his heart beat once more. "Bring him to the hospital! He's not dead!"  
We put him in Amy's car and they drove off...

As I watched them leave the buzzing noise came back. Alek...  
"Hello?" I said trying to not cry some more..  
"Hey... are you okay? We've been trying to find u all day!" Alek's voice full of worry..  
"Yeah I'm -" I was cut off  
"I'm going to kill you!" his voice seemed so dark and cold...  
"That's no way to talk to your brother..." A familiar voice spoke... then the line went dead. I didn't think… I just ran, to him.

Alek PROV.

I was in shock, -my brother? It couldn't be... No it's not, look at what he did! He murdered your family!' I thought. I looked around seeing Jasmine and Valentina on the floor, motionless, looked back at Zane and pounced! My Mai took over, blocking every hit until I missed his hand and he hit me hard in the stomach. I lost my breath, but before I could regain it the knife plunged into my back and I fell… I looked at him returning to the shadows once again in shock as I fell back and hit the floor... My sight faded just slightly, as I saw Chloe walk in, running to me…

************************************************************************  
Meredith King PROV.

I stepped into the limo, followed by Mr. door closed and we drove to my house.  
"So have you thought of my offer?" Mr. Rezza asked with a smile... I didn't like, I looked into his eyes and they felt cold and unwelcoming.  
"Yes. it is an amazing offer! I would love to go in business with you." I had said "Um, I believe your driver has missed the turn... We were supposed to turn on Shirley..."  
Although he had apologized I couldn't help the unease past through me. My heart stopped as we continued down the road and into the dark alleyway.

"Get out!" Mr. Rezza had spoken in the darkest voice. "You shall die for protecting her…"

Although I wished to scream, I couldn't the gun was pointed straight at me. As I got out of the car and walked to the end of the alleyway I heard a gun go off. I waited for the bullet to plunge into my back but nothing happened. I turned slowly with tears in my eyes to see Mr. Rezza on the ground and a man in a black coat hovering over him. I stood there shocked as the man came to me!

"Did you miss me?" the familiar sly voice had said…

"Daniel? Is it really you?" My shaking voice had asked

"Yes it is… I know I have a lot to explain, but I believe we should return to your house first." Daniel had said with a smile, and helped me to the car.

Chloe PROV.

As I saw Alek bleed on the ground endlessly, tears fell out of my eyes.

"Zane… He's behind…" Alek said with a faint whisper…

"What? Alek? Please stay with me!" I cried. As Alek slowly fell unconscious.

"Isn't that sweet? Alek trying to warn his lover! From little old me!" The dark sarcastic voice from behind me had said. I calmly turned around to face him. Zane.

"Why would you do this…? If he's your brother why would you try to kill him?"

"Because he's protecting you, they were all protecting you. And because of that they have to die… and so will you."

"Lets see about that!" I screamed, and pounced. I felt my claws dig into his flesh and release the skin as I threw him against the wall.

"I shouldn't have underestimated you, but I won't make that mistake again!" Zane said as his hands flew and the knife he held grazed my side. I gave a cry, but I pushed the pain away and elbowed Zane as hard as I could. He swiped the knife at me and I let out a laugh.

"You need a knife to kill me? How sad. You needed tools and gadgets to kill others. I'm a girl who just found out I'm a Mai, while you have known most of your life. That is just sad!" I taunted, dodging the knife as best I could, I now had 4 scares, but that didn't stop me. "Come on, fight me like a real man!"

I finally got to him and he threw the knife to the side. That was a big mistake. I then threw him against the wall and tried to punch him in the face. I missed when he moved, but I kept trying to hit him.

Zane PROV.

Chloe was good. I had to admit it, my brother had trained her well, but it wasn't going to be enough. I saw an opening and pounced at her. I was now on top and I had the leverage.


	2. Chapter 2

The Nine Live of Chloe King still does not belong to me... :P

Chloe Prov.

'I was screwed.' I thought, Zane was on top of me. He had the upper hand and he knew it. That made me mad! Zane had killed Jasmine, Valentina, and probably Alek. On top of that my dad is probably dead, Brian is in a coma or about to die and I haven't told my mother the truth.

I closed my eyes to take everything in and listened to my heart beat. When I opened them, I felt my Mai take over and snarled. I whipped my body sideways and sent him flying. I got up as fast as I could and didn't miss a beat. I threw him against the window again and again until the glass had shattered and I was holding him by the shirt, off the edge.

"Why did you kill them?" I had asked. Zane wasn't unconscious, he was close to it.

"They took my brother away from me." He whispered. Zane's eyes were closed and his forehead was bleeding. I almost pityed him.

"Then why did you kill your brother?" I had cried. It didn't make any sense! It took all my will not to drop him, but Alek wouldn't want me that way, I wouldn't want me that way. I didn't want to be him.

"He never looked for me... When I found him, he was with all these people... He was with you! I didn't want to, but they made me... If it hadn't been for you none of this would happen. I like Jasmine... And I want to know Alek, but they made me." Zane had started to rant.

I looked at him and thought the loss of blood had finally got to him. I pulled him in and punched him into the face to knock him out.

Meredith King PROV.

I looked at Daniel in shock. We had been standing in the kitchen for an hour now, and every question rushed threw my mind.

"Where have you been?" I yelled, I tried keeping calm, but I couldn't. "Why did you leave? We thought you were dead!"

Before he could answer I yelled for Chloe. I ran to her room and opened her door. I ran around the house to look for her and couldn't find her. Although I was glad she wouldn't witness this, I knew I needed her.

I walked back to the kitchen, sat down and looked at him. I spoke softly and said "Wait until Chloe gets home."

Chloe Prov.

After I put Zane down, I rushed to Alek. There was blood everywhere and Alek's body lay cold and still. My heart broke all over again and it felt as if I wanted to die without him. My vision became blurred as tears started to run down my cheek. I looked around to see Valentina beside her daughter. I took one breath and I finally understood how to be the Uniter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Nine Lives of Chloe King doesn't belong to me... And please tell me what you think about my stories!**_

_**Chloe Prov.**_

I stood up, covered in blood and spoke. I didn't know exactly what I was saying mostly beause it wasn't english, but I spoke from my heart. By the last word I felt my heart glowing and I finally felt like I was a part of my Mai. When the glow finally subsided I felt dizzy and I fell to the floor seeing nothing, but black.

_**Alek Prov.**_

I woke up and my hand flew to my back. I pulled out the knife and let out a cry. The wound healed really fast and I was quite surpised. When I looked beside me I saw Chloe on the floor. I moved quickly as possible and shook her.

"Chloe? Chloe? Chloe!" I yelled franticly "Please Chloe? Wake up!"

I kept shaking her, until I saw Jasmine and Valentina move from the corner of my eye. I still held on to Chloe, but when Jasmine and Valentina got up slowly I was paralized. What did Chloe do?

_**3 Days Later**_

_**Chloe Prov.**_

I woke up in my bed to see my mother and a stranger behind her. I was really confused and tired. I looked at her, "What happened?"

"You don't remeber?" Mymom said in a strange voice. I nodded once and she sighed, "You were attacked walking back home from Alek's place. The doctor said that you had a minor concussion and that you had to rest and you would be well soon"

"Ohh, well I guess I'm better!" I said easily, although when I looked at her I could tell that she wanted to tell me something, "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, just go back to bed." She said with a faint smile. Mom had left, closing the door very softly.

I closed my eye's for a minute and reopened them when I heard something go threw the window. I was suprised to see who it was. Usually it would just be Alek , but it wasn't just him it was Jasmine and Valentina, too.

At first it was weird I mean I was use to, but reality hit me. This couldn't be, they were dead and I mean corpse dead. How could they be alive? I was in shock and altho I wanted to say something I couldn't.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine had asked.

"Am I alright? Your freaking alive! I mean you are right, because if this is a dream then I don't want to leave!" I smiled.

Alek chuckled "It's not a dream, we're alive. We don't know how, but we are. All we know is that you did something and as we started to come back you fell down."

"Do you know what you did? Or how you did it?" Valentina finally spoke up. She looked really tired.

"No," I said "All I remeber, is that you were all dead and then I cried and then I stood up and said a few words, then blacked out."

"What did you say?" Valentina said, egarly.I didn't want to disappoint her. but I didn't know what Idid.

"I dont know," i replied, " but i feel a lot better, I mean I feel stronger and I really feel like I'm the Uniter now."

Although Valentina wa disappointed she found comfort that chloe was ready to live up to the role of the Uniter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi, everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while! I just didn't know what direction to go in and with school coming to an end there was no time. Please feel free to give me some idea's or elements to the story that you want to see! Ohh, and Nine Lives of Chloe King does not belong to me...**_

_**Chloe Prov.**_

I woke up the next morning playing everything again in my head. I kept thinking of what I said, but I just couldn't rememeber anymore. I walked down stairs to see my mom drinking a cup of coffee and a the stranger from my room sitting across the table.

"Who's that?" I asked. I didn't need to be rude, but what would you do if there was a stanger wearing your father's old clothes? I eyed the stranger head to toe and I realized he was my dad. I stared at him wide eyed. "Dad?"

"It's good to know you rememeber me after all these years." Dad said with a tint of regret.

I look from him to my mom a couple times. "Honey," My mom spoke. I really wasn't in the mood for this not now, I started to cry. I grabbed my bag and rushed through the front door.

I walked down the street until I was infront of Valentina's apartment and walked in the buliding and walked up the stairs until i was infront of her apartment. I knocked once and Jasmine opened the door.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked as she pulled me into a hug and shuffled me inside I just cried and cried. They all looked at me as I started to settled. I took a couple breathes.

"My dad's back," I whispered, "I don't know what happened. I mean I thought I was ready to see him again and I was exited to when I first thought he was alive, but to actually meet him?"

I just shook my head, while Jasmine and Alek comforted me. I looked at Valentina, who and a shocked look on her face. When she realized that i was watching her, her face went blank.

"What do you know?" I asked Valentina. " If you know something you have to tell me."

"I can't," Valentina whispered. "It's not my story to tell. if you want to know you have to ask your father."

"You knew and you didn't tell me?" I practical yelled, "Why wouldn't you tell me?"

Jasmine and Alek were trying to keep me calm.

"Because I didn't know he was still alive." Valentina said, "I knew why he left, but I thought he had died a loong time ago."

I looked at her, " Then Tell Me what you know."

She looked at me with her dark eyes and nodded. "It happened before you were born. I had just become the leader after my mother had died. After a few days someone tried to take my life and the person who tried was your father. Not your actual father, but you know what I mean. Anyways he didn't get that far and we tied him up and we started to torture was apart of the order, and he didn't budge. He said to me _'I don't really want to do this. I just want to have a family and get away from this." _ She paused. "And I let him do he meet your mother and they loved each other, then he went and got you and then when you were about six or so one of Order's sponsors captured him.I was told to believe that he was dead."

"So he didn't leave on purpose?" I asked, Valentina shook her head. It was a lot to process. I turned to Alek. "Can you drive me home?"

He nodded and we left. When we were infront of my house it was still hard. "Can you come in with me?"

He gave ne one of his smirks and followed me into the house where my father sat with my mom.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hi, I hope you guys like the story! If you have any suggestions or anything you want to see happen e-mail or give me a review please! The Nine Lives of Chloe does not belong to me!**_

_**Dainel (Chloe's father) Prov.**_

I watched as my daughter entered the room with a boy. I really didn't want to talk to her about anything in front of a stranger. I looked at Meredith and I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

"Honey, I know you need support, but this is a family matter." Meredith had said. She looked awful. I guess when your not use to almost dying it'll have that effect on you.

"Well, he knows what I know and if Aleks not staying niether am I." Chloe stated. Chloe had changed so much over the years, I wished I'd been there, but if I had then she would be dead.

"Chloe, this isn't up for discussion, Alek is not to be apart of this conversation." Meredith answered back. Chloe eyed her mother for a minute picked up her bag again and said, "Then I guess I'm not either." She Grabbed alek and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait!" I shouted. i couldn't lose my daughter again. "I'll tell you all of you, but Chloe are you sure you can trust Alek?"

Chloe had grinned at Alek, "With my Life!" Alek looked like he was about to laugh, but didn't. I brought them all into the living room and took a seat ready to tell my story.

_**So this is really short, but i want to leave it up to you guys! so tell me what you think happened or what could of happened in the ten years Chloe's father disappeared!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Nine Lives of Chloe King does not belong to me... So last time my chapter was really short, and I am really sorry, but thanks to SyfyGeek13.. I have tons of ideas now! But please if you want to improve this story or have somesort of twist e-mail or leave a review!**_

_**Chloe Prov.**_

We all sat in the living room. My mother, Alek and I sat on the sofa, while my father sat across from us. I really wanted to know why he left, but there was apart of me that knew he wouldn't tell the whole truth, just as valentina probably skipped important details of this story.

"Umm, it had happened a long time ago. I thought I had gotten away from the Order, but I was wrong and on my way home I was abducted. I then was taken to mansion, Mrs. Rezza's mansion to be exact." My father sighed. My eye's went wide at the sound of Mrs. Rezza and I knew Alek was shocked to.

"I told you Brian was a bad idea!" Alek shouted, "I knew there was something off about his family, but no You had to be 'freinds' with him!"

"Oh my gosh your still on that! Get over it I had feelings for him, but I don't love him!" I shouted back. "Plus he's in the hospital! Did you forget what happens when we kiss humans?"

Alek shut his mouth right away and sat back down. My mother looked confused and my dad was shaking his head. I looked up, "Please continue."

"Okay, after a few days I was brought most of my old clothes and some of my stuff." He looked down, "I was staying at her mansion, held as a prisoner for a long time. By the time I escaped, the Order had been following me, and I couldn't go home without them discovering who you were. So I ran for years and when they forgot about me I came back here. In time too."

"What Do you mean, 'In time too'?" Alek had asked. From the look in his eyes I knew he didn't believe it either. Or at least believed that it wasn't the whole truth

"I saved Meredith, from Whitley Rezza, who was about to kill her." Dad said. I looked at Alek.

"We need to get her out of here." I whispered, Alek looked very serious, "We need to get you out of here."

"No, if I leave then they'll know where my mom will be and they can use that against me."

"We'll have to talk to Valentina."

_**Meredith Prov.**_

"What are you guys talking about? I am not going anywhere!" I had yelled "Enough with the secrets tell me the truth what is going on!"

"Mom," Chloe whispered, "I'll explain later, but we really need to go."

"We are not leaving until you explain all your secrets."

Chloe sighed and looked at Alek who nodded. "Mom what do you know about Mai?" I shook my head and shrugged. "Well, Mai are creatures that are decendents from a egyption god and well, thats what we are." Chloe pointed from her to Alek.

I shook my head in disbelief. My daughter is mental! "Honey, There is no such thing."

Chloe looked down and back up, her eyes' were cat like and her finger nails became sharp claws. After a moment it disapeared. "Another thing is that I am the Uniter and that means I have 9 lives but I'm down to 7, maybe.

She gave me an innocent smile and then grabbed my hand, I tried to pull away but she pulled me into a hug.

"Alek make the arrangments." Chloe said

1 hour later

_**Chloe Prov.**_

I looked at the car with my mother in it and let out a sob. Alek was holding me tight and my father was behind us. I stared at Alek. "Do you think I con stay with you guys tonight?" Alek nodded. I looked at my father, "If you don't have anywhere to stay you can stay here. Please don't go in my room and don't touch anything from moms' room."

"Alright, and please be careful." He said, and I nodded.

_**Daniel Prov.**_

After Chloe left, I pulled out my phone. It rang for sometime and then Valintina picked up.

_"It's done." I said_

_"Good, she isn't ready to learn the truth."_

_"I know."_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nothing belongs to me... Sadly /3**_

_**Jasmine Prov.**_

My door was open a crack when my mother got a call. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on my mother, but it was hard not to. I didn't know who she was talking to but I believed it was Daniel. I didn't understand why Valentina would keep a secret, but she must have had a good explaination... Right?

I tried to shake it off, but couldn't, her mother was hiding something from me and Chloe. I sighed, and walked to the kitchen and smiled at my mom. "What do you think happened? I mean we were dead... What do you think Chloe did?"

"I don't exactly know, but I have called other prides and they will all be here in 5 days." My mom had stated. I looked at her really confused, "When did that happen?"

"I called, the other prides today, and they all agreed to come here." She smiled. I nodded. "I will inform Alek and Chloe when they get here and tell them about the news."

A second later Chloe and Alek came in. "What news?" Alek said firmly. Chloe sighed as she sat by the sofa. Chloe looked very tired. She looked like her youth was getting sucked oout of her.

"The other prides will be joining us within five days." My mother said firmly. I wasn't shocked, but Chloe must of been. "What do you mean other prides?I don't want any other prides here! Remeber the last time? You might as well just hand me over to the Order!"

_**Alek Prov.**_

I love Chloe and I see where she was coming from but I was getting tired of chasing her. Chloe had been all worked up before we got here, I had just managed to calm her down, but Valentina didn't help.

I finally caught up with her. She had jumped to a building and began to jump roofs. She had let her Mai senses kick in so I had to work harder to chase her. I finally grabbed her arm and spun her around to face me. Tears had ran down her face. I opened my mouth and closed it. I pulled her into a hug and let her softly cry on my shoulder.

**_Chloe Prov._**

I pulled away from Alek and managed a smile. "I'm sorry.. but it's like everyone is asking something of me and I don't know what to say to them.."

"It's ok. We'll figure it out!" Alek said, cheerfully with the most ridiculous grin on his face, I choked out a laugh. Some how we manage to move closer toghether. I looked up at Alek and smiled, He smiled back and our lips grew closer and closer until they touched and Alek kissed me passionately. We broke apart, when it started to rain. It felt like a scene from a movie. Alek pulled me closer and kissed me again.

**Sorry I haven't updated in like a month! I kept restarting this chapter over and over. I hope I didn't disappoint! Please comment and give me any ideas or suggestions to improve the story! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Nine Lives of Chloe King Does not belong to me /3**_

(Chloe Normal, _Meredith Italic_)

_He smiled back and our lips grew closer and closer until they touched and Alek kissed me passionately. We broke apart, when it started to rain. It felt like a scene from a movie. Alek pulled me closer and kissed me again._

_**A few days Later:**_

_**Chloe Prov.**_

I woke up when a ray of sun hit my face. I got up and took my shower. I stayed longer then usual thinking about Alek, the other prides, my mom, my dad, but mostly Alek. I stepped out of the shower and dryed off. I wrapped the towel around me and went back to my room.

I decided to wear something casual even though the other prides were coming. I picked out a baby blue tank top and put a soft silk sweater over top, I wore ripped jeans that was dark.

I got up and headed to the kitchen. Jasmine was sitting in the living room with Alek. They were eating frootloop cereal from the bag and laughing. I grabbed a bowl and filled it with milk, then grabbed a spoon and joined them. I grabbed the cereal and poured it into my bowl. It was really akward. We all sat there for a few minutes saying nothing.

Jasmine finally broke the silence. "So, I heard what happened last night..." She laughed and made a bunch of kissing faces. I laughed too, I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her.

"So what? If we did or didn't? Thats our bussiness." I replied. Alek just smirked. We all started to laugh. We were suddenly interupted by Valentina.

"Sorry to interupt, but I need to leave and you need to clean and wear something formal. I have layed some clothes on your bed." Valentina smiled.

I sighed and grabbed my bowl and headed to the kitchen. I start to do the dishes, while Jasmine went to clean the living room. Alek was sitting down watching T.V until Jasmine told him to go clean up the kitchen.

He came over and smiled. He started to clean, but every so often would bumbp into me. I had finished the last dish and put it down. Alek bumbed me once again. I grabbed a bunch of bubbles and managed to rub it all over his hair. I quiqly pulled the drain and rushed to my room. "I'm Going to call my Mom!" I Yelled before I shut my door.

I dialed the number on the phone and waited. After three rings my mom picked up.

Hey! Mom how are you?

_Hi, Chloe. I'm doing fine, Adgusting, but I'm okay. Are you alright? Are you being safe?_

Yeah I'm fine. Mom?

_Yes?_

I'm sorry I didn't tell you, about me or what was going on.

_It's alright, sweetheart, I know you were only trying to protect me. I just hope you know that you can tell me anything. No matter how dangerous._

I will. Can I ask you something else?

_"You will anyway." She teased_

I laughed, "Why aren't you mad?"

_I'm not mad because your my daughter and no matter what I love you._

Alright, I love you too. I have to go, but I'll call you as soon as I can.

_Okay honey, bye_

Bye

I hung up the phone. I looked at my bed and found a cute silk dress that went to the floor and was sleeveless. It had a black thick ribbon that tied underneath my breast. I slipped it on and opened the door.

When I walked out Alek and Jasmine gasped.

"You look so pretty!" Jasmine squealed. I laughed.

"I don't look that good. What do you think Alek?" I asked

"You look awsom-amzing..." Alek stampered

"Haha awsom-amzing? You really need to learn english!" Jasmine teased.

"Shut up! Lets see what your mom picked for you!" Alek stated. Jasmine eyed him. "Fine, but you have to go put on whatever costume my mom gave to you!" Jasmine said, while she stuck out her tounge.

It took a few minutes, but when they stepped out I was the one who gasped. Like me, Jasmine was wearing a silk dress, but instead of it going down to her feet, it went to her knees. The color of the dress was black and the ribbon was white. Alek was wearing a sleek black Tux with a normal black tie.

"You guys look-" I was cut off when Valentina walked in.

"Perfect, you all are ready. The limo is down stairs. Where are your shoes?' Valentina didn't give us time to reply. "Huryy lets go!"

We all rush and grabbed our shoes and headed to the limo. It took a few moments, but we finally made it to where ever we were suppose to go. I looked around and it was a sea of black. The only person wearing white was Jasmine, Alek and me.

"Alek, Jasmine you are to stay with Chloe The whole time." Valentina stated and went off to mingle with other mais. I stared blankly until Alek and Jasmine pulled me into the crowed and was surrounded by other Mais.


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own anything!

Chloe Prov.

I stared at all the Mais' around me not sure what to say or do. Alek gently put his hand on my back. "Just relax, be yourself."

I looked at him and laughed, "Relax right!"

Jasmine smiled. "Guys be serious."

I laughed even more until Valentina walked over. "Chloe please come with me, I would like to introduce you to some of the prides."

I sighed and followed. I met with all of the prides and couldn't help feel that all they wanted was to be more powerful, not unite the spices together. Valentina was amusing to watch though. Alek, Jasmine and I even made bets. Alek won 3, Jasmine won 6 and I won 2.

The gathering went on forever, it was almost was 11:30 when Valentina turned to me. "I know your tired, but the prides would like you to give a speech of what you think of them and stuff like that."

I sighed. "I don't have a choice do I?" I looked at her. Her face soften as she shook her head. She lead me to the stage. Jasmine and Alek stayed close.

I stood infront of all the Mais and cleared my throat so all eyes were focused on me. They would all be leaving in a few days, but they would also be leaving protectors. I took a deep breath. "I had a great time tonight meeting all of you, and it was definetly interesting, and -" I suddenly stopped taking and fell to the ground holding my stomach. Alek rushed to me before my head hit the ground.

Jasmine was by my side holding my stomach I heard the cries of everyone around. I closed my eyes and let the darkness pull me in.

I stared at nothing until a voice spoke softly "Go now your people need you."

I gasped and my eyes shot open. I searched my surroundings looking for the shooters. Jasmine was grabbing me and trying to get me to safty. I pulled away i slipped off my shoes ripped part of my dress. My mai instincts kicked in and I saw the first guns man. He had cornered some Mai into the corner. Before he could fire I grabbed a vase and chucked it at his face.

I ran over and sliced the gun with my nails and put him into a head lock. The others who had been killing Mai raced over and pointed the guns directly at them.

"Dont be scared my child. Stand tall and strong." the voice whispered.

I turned back into my human form. "It doesn't have to be like this. We didn't ask to be this way."

"It doesn't matter, your kind are not natural!" One yelled. "Your dangerous and if you could you would kill us all!"

"You really believe that?" I asked. They all nodded. Alek and Jasmine ran infront of me and the man I was holding. "No!" I yelled and they looked shocked. I walked infront of them. I let go of the man I had been holding and threw him towards the others. The men looked shocked as did Alek and Jasmine. Alek Started to move closer, but I put my hand out to stop him. The guns man raised there guns and put them down. They backed up slowly.

"Becareful Uniter." One stated.


	10. Chapter 10

_**TNLOCK does not belong to me!**_

_**Chloe POV.**_

The men backed away slow. I took a deep breath and turned around to face the others. "I told you, there was no point in relaxing." I smiled at Jasmine and Alek. I grabbed Alek's arm and gave it a firm grasp. I tore my eyes away from his and saw the other prides watching me. I walked over to Valentina. "How many have died?"

"5 have died. And there are a few injured." Valentina reported. I looked around once more. "Tell the prides to do what they must, but in three days we are going to talk to the Order."

"I don't believe that a good idea. They tried to kill you." Valentina protested. I looked at her until she sighed. "Very well."

I nodded and walked towards Alek and Jasmine. "Let's go home."

_**Valentina POV.**_

I was so proud of Chloe! She was taking her Uniter role seriously. I watched her walk off with Alek and my daughter and sighed. I turned towards the crowd. "The Uniter has informed me, that in three days time, she will be having a meeting with the Order." I was cut off my the mumbling. _'The order?' 'She'll get herself killed!' _I sighed, "I know it's dangerous, but she has made it clear that this what needs to be done. She also says that you must do what you must with those you have lost."

I said my farewells and headed home.

_**Chloe POV.**_

I changed out of my dress and headed to the shower. I washed the blood off and rinsed my hair. When I came out I put on a blue tank-top and striped bottoms that were soft and touched my feet. I walked out of my room to see Valentina in the kitchen. I noticed she was swaying. "Are you alright?"

_**Valentina POV.**_

I was in the kitchen when Chloe asked. "Are you alright?" I turned to look at her. A sharp pain rose in my head and I felt dizzy. "No, I feel a bit faint." I whispered and felt my legs give out from under me. I saw Chloe rush to me. "JASMINE!" She screamed. I knew she was over top of me, but her voice sounded so far. The last thing I saw was my daughters fuzzy slippers rush over to me. Then the darkness took over until I saw nothing.

_***1 Hour Later***_

_**Jasmine POV.**_

I continued to cry as I watched my mother go into the ambulance. We rushed to the hospital. We waited as the doctor tried to get my mom stable. We waited for three more hours, until the doctor came out.

"We have managed to get your mother stabilized," The doc said. I sighed in relief, but from his eye I could tell there wasn't anything good. "I'm sorry, but your mother is in a Coma."

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoined the chapter! Please give me more ideas and R&R! Thxx!  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**TNLOCK does not belong to me /3...**_

_"We have managed to get your mother stabilized," The doc said. I sighed in relief, but from his eye I could tell there wasn't anything good. "I'm sorry, but your mother is in a Coma."_

_**CPOV.**_

Jasmine began to shake in my arms. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it and hugged Jasmine tighter. I looked over at Alek who had a stunned look on his face. I still held Jasmine, but with one of my hands reached and touched Aleks arm. He turned to face me and looked down at Jasmine.

"Come on Jasmine. Lets head home." Alek wrapped his hands over her and pulled her out the door leaving me standing there. I shook my head and followed close behind. I grabbed the keys from Alek's hand and told him to go comfort Jasmine in the back. I put the keys in the ignition and started to drive to home.

We put Jasmine to bed and I plopped down on the couch. The phone rang and I picked it up.

_Hi, Val. It's Daniel I wanted to know if our plan worked? _What? Dad?

_I'm not sure what your talking about?_

_Val. Please don't play games with me. I need to know if Chloe died tonight._

_Yes, she did although Daniel, She is very much upset with you at the moment._

_And why is that?_

_I'm pissed because you knew I was gunna die!_

I hung up the phone right after and went into my room. I sat down at the end of my bed and started to cry. After a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself I got up and locked my door turned out the lights and went to bed.

_**(Chloe's dream)**_

_I was sitting in a beautiful garden. I started to run in the garden chasing butterflys and birds around. I suddenly stopped when a beautiful lion cat appeared. I knew exactly who it was. "Baset."_

_"Yes, my child it is me." The cat purred. The cat walked around me and when it faced me it was no longer a beautiful cat, but a beautiful women._

_"You look wonderful!" I said with a smile. My smile slipped. "Why is Valentina in a coma?"_

_"She is in a coma because I put her in one." Baset frowned. I opened my mouth and closed it again trying to find the words to speak. Baset looked as if she knew exactly what I was thinking. "You are wondering why I did this?" I nodded. "Because my dear. Your running out of time. You have to Unite the spieces in one month or all those you saved from death will die."_

_I was shocked. "What! Why would you do such a thing? I was starting to!"_

_"And you will finish it within a month! Or else!" She said in an odd tone. Her lovely silky voice turned ugly and bitter. The dream had become a night mare. The lovely garden was gone and now replaced with black._

_"Why would you do this?!" I screamed. "Please stop! Don't do this!"_

_With that she grabbed my arm hard until I couldn't feel it. "Ahhh" I screamed._

_"Unite the spices within a month or your friends will die."_


	12. Chapter 12

_"Why would you do this?!" I screamed. "Please stop! Don't do this!"_

ChloePOV.

I suddenly woke up. My body was burning and I was sweating. I opened my door and went to the kitchen. I poured myself a glass of water and chugged down the water. After a few moments my body heat went back to normal.

I went back in my room, but all I did was toss and turn. I checked the time. 3am. Great! I thought. I threw my covers off and grabbed my laptop and headed for the cool living room.

I found a comfortable spot and decided to go on facebook. 2 people on. I checked to see who was on. Amy and Some other person. I clicked on Amy.

_Chloe: Heyy!_

_Amy: OMG! I thought you were dead!_

_Chloe: Y would u think that?_

_Cuz! U haven't talked to me and Paul for like years!_

_Chloe: It hasn't been years! IT's only been 2 weeks._

_Amy: Well it feels like years! :P_

_Chloe: ^_^ I know!But I gotta do what I gotta do!_

_Amy: I know I just miss u!_

_Chloe: MIss u to!_

_ We have to get together! _

_Chloe: Not now. It chould be dangerous._

_Amy: Alright..._

_ But we r definetley getting together!_

_Chloe: Aha I know!_

_ "_Shouldn't you be in bed?" Said a British voice.

I smiled. "I couldn't sleep."

Alek moved swiftly towards me. "Come on we can snuggle in my bed."

He gave me one of his beautiful smiles and I felt my heart skip a beat. He started to laugh which made my heart flutter. I nodded. "I'll be a minute."

He smiled and turned to go back in his room.

_ Chloe: I have to go._

_Amy: What! Y?_

_Chloe: I have an unexpected date with a certain british hotty!_

_Amy: Ahhh! Ok! Text me!_

_Chloe: Ok!_

I shut off my laptop and quickly raced to Aleks room. He was sitting on the bed. I smiled and walked over letting the warmth of his body surround me. We started to lay down. Alek kissed me on the lips and i kissed back. He pulled away and smiled. I smiled back and cuddled it to him.

_******** Next Morning**_

I woke up cuddled next to Alek and smiled. Maybe I could get use to this... I thought. I tried to move, but couldn't because of Aleks firm grip. i started to move his hand but he jolted awake. I smiled at him and pulled him in to a kiss. I can definetley could get use to this!


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I'm sorry for not posting earlier! But I've just started grade 9.. andI have been debating whether or not to contiune writing this story. Then I realised I had you guys! So please let me know if I should contiune this story!**_

_I woke up cuddled next to Alek and smiled. Maybe I could get use to this... I thought. I tried to move, but couldn't because of Aleks firm grip. i started to move his hand but he jolted awake. I smiled at him and pulled him in to a kiss. I can definetley could get use to this!_

_**ChloePOV.**_

"Morining." I said. Staring into Alek's beautiful eyes.

"It's a good morning." Alek smiled. I rolled my eyes and climbed out of bed. I opened the door. I ran into my room took a shower and threw on a pair of skinny jeans and a cut ocean blue tank-top.

I stared to head to the kitchen when I passed Jasmine's room. I stopped and slowly opened her door. I saw her in her roomsleeping soundly. I watched for a few more minutes and then closed the door carefully trying not to wake her.

The dream started to play over and over in my head. I turned around and went into my room. I closed the door and i felt the tears overwhelm me. I began to cry.

_**AlekPOV.**_

I came out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of boxers and black jeans. I put them on and was about to grab a shirt when I heard Chloe crying. I bolted out the door and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Chloe? Open up." I said softly. At first there was no noise, but then I heard shuffling in the room and the door opened a bit. I walked in and pulled Chloe into a huge. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Chloe sniffled. I stared at her until she meet my eyes. "Fine. Baset visited me in a dream last night and she told me I had to unite the spices in one months tim or everyone i brought back from death will slip into a coma and die." I stared at hher in shock trying to find the words to speak. "Oh, and I found out that Daniel knew I was going to die."

"Wait your father knew you were gunna die?" I asked. She nodded her head. "And Val, was in on it."

I stood there dumbfounded not sure what to do. Chloe pulled away wiped her eyes and started to head out the door. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I have to get working, I will be calling an emergency meeting for all the pride leaders this after noon at 12:30." She spoke softly. She walked out the door and all I did was sit there. How could aunt val, do this?

_**DanielPOV.**_

I stared at the phone in shock. I didn't know what to say. I just told Chloe that i knew she was going to die.I lloked at the clock 12:05. I thought about what I should do for a few minutes. I got up and started to head to Valentina's place.

_**ChloePOV.**_

I looked at the time and saw I had 20 minutes until the meeting would begin. I started to make my way to Jasmines room and I knocked on it. I swung the door opend and yelled for Jasmmine to wake up. Yet, Jasmine didn't move. I walked up to her and began to shake her. yet she still wouldnt open her eyes.

I yelled for Alek. Tears started to pour down my face. I knew for a fact that Baset had just taken Jasmine away from me.

_**BasetPOV.**_

I watched as Chloe found Jasmine's body. I cringed when tears poured down her face and she cried for her lover. I shook my head I need to do what has to be done.

I pushed the image away from my mind and searched for Daniel. I saw him heading towards the apartment and sighed. I never wanted to go into extreme mesures.

_**A/N: I'm sorry for not posting earlier! But I've just started grade 9.. andI have been debating whether or not to contiune writing this story. Then I realised I had you guys! So please let me know if I should contiune this story!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**TNLOCk does not belong to me.**_

_**DPOV (Daniel)**_

I strided towards Valentina's apartment. I waited for the elevator. It felt like forever, so I marched towards the stairs. I made it up 3 flights of stairs no problem. I was a level away from Chloe, but as I came closer I couldn't think of anything to say. I was about to open the door to my daughters floor when I felt a sharp pain in my heart.

I clutched my heart and fell to my knees. I shut my eyes and tried to breath no such luck. The seconds that ticked away felt like years. As i felt everything blurring away a beautiful women stood before me. The pain had stopped. I slowly rose.

"Leave Chloe alone. This is your one and only warning." The women stated. "Go to your wife. Start over with her and let Chloe do what she was meant to do."

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"Dear Child, I am Baset." The women smiled. "Let her fufill her destiny, let her heal and than let her come to you."

With that Baset, disappeared into thin air leaving me to thing about what the goddess had just said.

_**CPOV. (Chloe)**_

My whole body felt numb. Jasmine was in a coma, Valentina is in a coma because I couldn't move fast enough. I blinked away the tears that filled my eyes. I faced the clock to see the Mai leaders would be arriving at any moment. I rushed to my room and changed once again into the professional clothes I had laid out.

Once I was finished I walked down the hall and knocked on Alec's door. I was about to open his door, when i heard a knock on the front door. I walked to the door and opened it to find Three of the mai leaders.

_This is going to be a rollercoaster_, I thought. I moved aside and let them come in.

I brought refreshments for some of the pride leaders. We waited for a few moments for the others to arrive. We all greeted and got comfortable.

"Lets get down to buisness." I stated. "We will first go through the trades and such between us. I hope we will do the same with the jackals in two days and so on and so forth. Any objections?"

"Why now?" asked someone, I believe was from the England pride.

"I wasn't ready before, I don't think I am now, but Baset came to me in a dream." I said. The Leaders and their gaurdians gasped. "She believe's I am and since she's the goddess I choose to do as she asked."

They stared shocked. The gaurdians regained their poster. I stared thoughtfully. "Now anymore questions?"

They quickly shook their heads. I nodded and we got down to buissness. We sat here for hours negotiating who traded what and who got what. Finally all the Prides had agreed. They all gave one thing to everyone and they got one thing in return. If they wanted to.

"Alright, now we have gotten through this, so if anyone would like to ask anything now is the time to speak."

No one said anything. I nodded and ended the meeting. After everyone left I knocked on Alec's door. When he wouldn't answer, I knocked again. This went on for about ten minutes, so i finally yanked open the door to find no one. A bed made, and a note.

3

_**Alright time! It's up to you what happens... please let me know what you want to happen in the next chapter!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_No one said anything. I nodded and ended the meeting. After everyone left I knocked on Alec's door. When he wouldn't answer, I knocked again. This went on for about ten minutes, so i finally yanked open the door to find no one. A bed made, and a note._

_**TNLOCK does not belong to me /3**_

_**ChloePOV.**_

I stared at the note and I felt my heart break._ Did he leave me? Was he taken by the Order? _I thought. Thousand of things were going through my mind. I slowly walked towards the note, scared of what might be written on it.

I reached out to the note and slowly opened it.

_Dear Chloe, _

_I had to go out for a bit, but I promise that you'll see me soon._

_Go to your room, you'll find a gift waiting for you..._

_-A_

I bit my lip and raced off to my room. There I found a white box with a beautiful bow . I opened the box, finding another note and a breath taking baby blue silk dress.

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I cant wait to see you!_

_Please put this dress on... _

_And follow the petals_

_-A_

This time I couldn't help but grin. I raced into my bathroom with the dress and put it on. I let my hair fall into its natural state and went back to my room. I grabbed the note and started to make my way to the bedroom door. As i opened the door the smell of roses tickled my nose. I looked down to see violet petals on the ground and through the front door.

I smiled and ran to the door. I slowly pulled it opened and peeked out. There I saw another note.

_This is the second last letter, then you will see me! _

_Follow the posted notes along the walls... They're at the stair well..._

_I can't wait to see you_

_-A_

I looked along the wall to find a posted note on the wall showing an arrow of where to go. As I neared to the top of the stair well i found another envolope.

_I'm just through the door!_

_I can't wait to see you!_

_-A_

My grin broke out into a smile. I opened the door and saw more rose petals leading to a beautifully lighten table. As everything came into view i gasped when I saw Alek. Although he was just wearing a formal suit, he still looked amazing.

I slowly walked towards him, but before I could hug him, I felt a sharp pain on my waist. I fell to my knees and everything started to go dim...

The last thing I heard was Alek calling my name.

_**I'm sorry! I know you all wanted a Chalek moment! Please R&R and if you have any questions... message me!**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Sorry it took so long to update! I'm running out of idea's so please give me some! And this chapter is a bit short so I am sorry and I'll try to update more often with longer chapters! Also Nothing belongs to me :( Except my new OC!**_

_The last thing I heard was Alek screaming my name._

_**ChloePOV.**_

It was dark. I couldnt see anything, I could only hear Aleks voice and even that was starting to fade. The Darkness was soon replaced with a beautiful meadow. My side no longer hurt. Then a bright light blinded me, and there Baset stood. She moved towards me and smiled. The light had disappered.

"Hello, My Child." Baset said, "I am sorry to drag you away from your romantic evening, but I wanted to let you know, that know that you have found your mate your lives have been restored to the full nine, and your mate has the same amount of lives as you."

"Wait, what?" I questioned, confused as what the goddess was telling me.

"Oh dont worry Child, I will let you get back to your romantic evening now." She said with another smile, that seemed genuine. Then she disappeared and so did the meadow.

"Claire are you okay?" Alek asked as he helped me up.

"Yeah I am." I smiled. 'Lets get back to this lovely evening!" I giggled. Although Alek seemed unsure he smiled anyway and led me towards the table. It was absolutely romantic! The candles lite the night, and the soft music that seemed to come from no where was soothing. After the diner, Alek walked me over to a blanket where we had lied for a while and he talked about all the different consolations.

Although I was enjoying my time with Alek, my mind kept going back to what the goddess, Baset had said. I tried to push keep the thought of her out of my mind, but failed miserably. Alek must have noticed, because he lightly put his arm over me turning to his side and turning mr to my side.

"Chloe, I know everything is hard and that we're running out of time, but i have to tell you that no matter what i will be there for you and be there to protect you, not because it is my dutie or because you are the Uniter, its because I love you Chloe. I loved you since the first time I saw you!" He said in a yelling whisper. I stared at him in shock, processing everything he just said. I couldn't helped but feel overwhelmed but at the same time I knew at that moment I loved hime too.. As I tried to say something back, but I couldn't speak. "Please say something Chloe." He whispered again. looking, searching for an answer in my eyes.

I couldn't say anything, so i did the next best thing I kissed him, I kissed him with the hunger and passion I had for him. He pulled away gasping for breath. "Do you love me to?"

I nodded my head so fast, I was suprised it didn't fly off! Alek chuckled and pulled me closer.

_**Third Person POV.**_

The Order leaders sat around the table, quietly. The members of the society, watched their leader patiently.

"We need to move quickly. She has 7 lives left. We need her dead and we need her dead now." The leader spoke in a deep voice. "We will send Alpha teams 3, 6 and our best sharp shooter."

"Maybe you should go another way." A new voice spoke. Everyones heads snapped up searching for the person. "Chloe may not want to die, but she would rather her die then her friends. You have Mai contacts, use them to our advantage. Have someone befriend her and then take her away, along with her human friends and boyfriend."

The leader smiled cruelly at the thought. "Alright, since it is your idea, you will befriend them and then we will kill them. Be ready, we need to make this believable."

The girl nodded her head and stood up about to walk out the door when the leader spoke again. "Wait, congragulations with such a spectacular plan, Angela."

_**Okay! So thats it, for now! I thought this would be redeming myself for interupting the last Chlelek moment and I hoped you like the part about the order! Please R&R**_


End file.
